To interface one piece of radio frequency (RF) communication equipment with another, such as a satellite data modem with a radio frequency terminal (RFT), an RF switch matrix may be utilized to route RF signals. The RF switch matrix may change the amplitude of the RF signal, which often is left to be handled by automatic gain control (AGC) circuitry included in downstream pieces of RF equipment.